Simply His Servants: A prequel to Rocky Horror
by voyeuristicvixen
Summary: It was great when it all began... or was it? Riff Raff thinks that Magenta is hiding something big from him and Frank feels like he's losing Columbia to a low-down cheap little punk. What drama will unfold?


Master?" Riff Raff said sticking his head into Dr. Frank-N-Furter's bedroom. The room smelled of cigarettes and the glass windows were foggy. Riff Raff was positive on what occurred there the night before, but did not spend too much time thinking about it.

"Err…yes," Frank said sleepily with his irresistible English accent. The light from the hall shined though the crack of the door and on Frank. His black curly hair was messy and his normally perfect makeup smudged. Riff Raff felt a ping of satisfaction in seeing his master not looking his best.

"Master, I came to inform you that breakfast is ready." Riff Raff said formally. It was no question that Riff Raff did not like Frank. How could he? Frank was beautiful, got all the attention and could charm, or rather seduce anyone to do anything. The only thing Riff Raff had that Frank did not was his most beautiful sister, Magenta.

Frank, Riff, Columbia and Magenta all came from the planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Frank's mother, the Old Queen, ruled Transsexual and Frankie were next in line next to rule. Therefore, when Frank chose them to go to Earth with him, they had little to no choice in going. Magenta and Riff Raff missed the moon-drenched shores of Transsexual often, but Columbia, being the loyal groupie she was, never spoke of it and only spent her time admiring Frank.

"Yes, we'll be down in a moment." Frank laughed narcissistically. Columbia rolled over from behind Frank and sat up, revealing her breast. She didn't seem to care that she was flashing Riff Raff, but he did look away uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, Riff Raff?" Columbia said jokingly. "Aren't you used to these? Or is Magenta being selfish."

Riff Raff snarled at them and slammed the door behind him, but stopped to listen to see if they said anything about him.

After a few moments of Columbia breathing hard, she said, "Why do you keep him around? He can be such a nasty person and not in the good way."

"Uh huh," Frank said between a few kisses. "He's my faithful handyman. Besides, he's great in the sack."

"You and Riff Raff?" Columbia said in a rather more-confused-than-disgusted way.

"Of course," Frank said. "That's how you all got your 'jobs' here. Anyways, hate sex is the best and I think it's the only reason Magenta likes him."

They laughed until it was faded into heavy breathing and Riff Raff could not believe his ears. Magenta _loved _him for more than just the sex. Even though, besides elbow sex, they had not had sex in a while. But they were each other's flesh and blood. They shared something way deeper than Frank could ever understand. Then, he thought of something else.

Something that made his blood run colder than usual and every hair on his body stood up. For a moment he couldn't do anything more than twitch. If Frank was being honest about him sleeping with all his servants, than he must have slept with…Magenta.

Once the feeling crept back into his body, Riff Raff sped towards the elevator, not sure, why he was in such a hurry. It wasn't as if they were doing it now. Still, he couldn't believe his own darling sister would have sex with his enemy and not tell him. His emotions were ripping him in every direction. He was depressed, confused, sick, but worst of all, furious at them both. Frank, mostly, for having his beautiful sister.

Suddenly images of them both naked and wet filled his mind. Frank's lips kissing her body, filling her with absolute pleasure. Magenta throwing her head back as she always does and…_enjoying _it. Riff Raff tried shaking his head of these awful mental pictures, but they wouldn't leave. How stupid he felt for being so blind. Frank was always eyeing her and she never rejected these looks. There was, and still could be, something going on between them and he simply thought nothing of it.

The elevator stopped at the first floor and Riff Raff flung open the cage-like door. For a moment he didn't move. He simply stared at the floor and tried to regain some feeling back into his face. As he walked to the main hall, he saw Magenta in the dining room setting two places on the table.

She looked beautiful as ever, too. Her featherlike, luxurious red crimps hung beside her fair-skinned face making her blood-red lips stick out in a drama, yet lovely, way. As much as Riff Raff wanted to grab her and make her tell him that it wasn't true, he simply could not bring himself to, afraid of what she might say.

Magenta glanced at him as he entered the dining room and asked, "Well, are they coming?"

"Yes," he said not being able to look at her directly. He simply stood in the doorway and admired the doors that opened onto the dining room. He always thought they were exceeding nice. "Columbia was with Frank so I didn't have to go far."

Magenta didn't reply and continued to pour the orange juice into the jars they used as cups. A twitch of angry filled him. Why was she acting like this? She was usually so affectionate with him, but lately she seemed distant as if she was hiding something. Maybe she was fooling around Frank.

Flashes of them in bed appeared before his eyes again. Frank was giving her one of his blowjobs and caressing her velvety, columbine skin. No, he refused to believe it. Frank always gets what he wants, but not this time.

Some confident filled Riff Raff for once and he spun Magenta around started to kiss her passionately. It lasted a few glorious moments until she pushed him off and looked at him angrily.

"What is wrong with you? Am I not good enough anymore?" Riff Raff shouted a little louder than he wanted to, but he was so angry and confused, he couldn't help it. Magenta looked shocked and unhappy. It reminded him of when they were children for some reason. Riff Raff almost hugged her and apologized for yelling until a familiar laugh fluttered in.

They turned around and saw Frank and Columbia standing in the doorway doing everything they could not to laugh, but they did. They saw the whole thing. Their laughter hurt Riff Raff's pride. He tired to look back at Magenta, but she would not meet his eyes. He could not stand this pain and embarrassment, so he stormed out of the room nearly knocking over everything in his way.

"What was that?" Columbia snickered. She was wearing only the pink silk robe that matched Frank's blue robe. They rarely saw Riff Raff and Magenta fight so to see it in such a dramatic way was nothing short of entertaining.

"Just eat your fucking toast," Magenta said in such a sinister way, they didn't laugh in case of what she might do. She held her head high as she quietly across the room to leave and went up the staircase.

Frank and Columbia waited until Magenta was out of sight before they started gossiping

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
